hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Underground Club
Levels Here's a table showing energy, experience and coins for each level of Red Rose Cafe. Hidden Items Apple * on left Bar stool, left background * on shelf, far top left background * on the booth seat Ashtray * on front left Table Beer glass *on front left Table *on Bar *on Table, 2nd Booth Blender *on right side of Bar Book *on left hand side of Bartop Boot * on floor below front Booth behind cobweb, right foreground Bouquet *on right side of table in Booth, right side *on left side of Bar below poster Briefcase *on floor left of 2nd Barstool centre background Bucket of ice *under the Booth table right side *on second Booth Table, right foreground Cane * on Bar left hand side, centre background * horizontal on divide between Booths, right foreground Carpetbag * on second Bar stool background Clover * gray clover on the picture on the wall above the bar Cocktail *on Table front left foreground *on Booth Table, right foreground Coffee Maker *on Counter behind Bar above 3rd Bar Stool, centre background Coffee pot *on the bar Desk Clock * Fan *on centre of Bar Flask *on Chair front centre Gift *on floor below Briefcase against front Booth, right foreground *on the seat of the second booth on the right Glass of Juice *on Table in 2nd Booth right side Glasses *on 2nd Booth Table right side *on 1st Booth Table right side *on table left foreground *on Booth benchseat below 2nd Table, right side Glove *draped over back of Chair below Table, far left foreground *on Bench Seat of 1st Booth on right, right foreground Gun *hidden in Briefcase next to booths on right side Handbag *middle shelf behind the Bar, centre background *inside the suitcase in the front (hidden object) *on stool left of Bar, left background Hanger *hidden in Briefcase next to Booth, right foreground Harmonica * on Booth benchseat, far right foreground Hat *on corner of back Booth seat, right background Hookah *on Table below Jukebox, left side *on Table by 2nd Booth, right side Houseplant * Jacket *on hook on right wall behind Booths, right background Metronome * on top shelf right wall background Mirror * hidden in Briefcase next to Booth Newspaper * on Booth seat front right Notebook *hidden in Brieface against Front Booth, right foreground Pear * on centre of Bar below cash register, centre background Phone *on Table, left foreground Pipe *on front left Table *on Booth seat, right foreground Pocket Watch *on Chair left foreground Radio * on Shelf on right hand wall, above Booths Record *lid of Suitcase bottom right *2nd Booth on right behind table Rose *on Album on chair, centre foreground Rubik's cube *on Shelf far left hand side *on top shelf behind bar, upper background Ruler *hidden in Briefcase against the hinges Saxophone *propped against Barstool left hand background Scarf *draped over Booth, right foreground (yellow/black) Ship *on Shelf above Cash Register centre background Silhouette *hidden in Album on Chair in front foreground Umbrella *between Booths right hands side foreground Wine glass *on the bar, left side Secret Hiding place's * Colour Photo above booths on right hand wall * Briefcase next to front booth * Album on chair in middle front Item Drops Category:Locations